french_song_contestfandomcom-20200216-history
French Song Contest 02
|supervisor=French ESC |cities=25 |debuting= |returning= |withdrawing= |system=ESC style |winning_entry= Just Need Your Love Hyphen Hyphen |image2 = File:Hyphen Hyphen – Just Need Your Love-0|thumb|left|350 px |caption1 = Slogan : "Stars Come Together"|venue = Zénith de Pau}}Previous edition: French Song Contest #01 Following edition: French Song Contest #03 ---- The second edition of the French Song Contest has been held in Pau following the win of Marina Kaye in Nantes for the first edition of the contest. 25 cities took part in this edition, nine more than the previous edition. Avignon, Dijon, La Rochelle, Limoges, Metz, Nice, Orléans, Perpignan and Rennes all made their debut during the edition. Two semi-finals of 12 cities occured to determine which 6 cities in each semi-final would join Pau, the host, in the final. On the 22nd of July 2018, Hyphen Hyphen have been crowned winners of the second French Song Contest, winning with the song "Just Need Your Love" for the city of for the second time in a row with 158 points. Hyphen Hyphen is still the only group who has won the contest. At the 2nd we got with 140 points. finished the top 3 with 136 points. Slogan & logo For this second edition of the Competition of the French song, the supervisor was inspired by the rains of shooting stars, very present in France during the summer nights (period during which the edition took place). The slogan "Stars Come Together" has also highlighted the arrival of new cities and the image of community support. As for the logo, the regional symbol of the Basque Cross was obviously kept, but modified to recall the slogan. For this, the supervisor has imagined 4 stars, as being the 4 cardinal points, meeting in the middle, like a union, and thus forming the Basque Cross. Semi-Finals ;Color key Qualified for the Grand Final Dead last First Semi-Final Out of the 12 participating cities in this semi-final, 6 qualified for the Grand Final: Perpignan, Lille, Grenoble, Marseille, Limoges and Avignon. Perpignan, Limoges and Avignon qualified for their first participation, Lille qualifying for the first time in two editions and Marseille and Grenoble qualified for the second time in a row. Grenoble won this semi-final for the second edition in a row with an amount of 115 points followed by Limoges with 113 points and Lille closing the Top 3 with 105 points. Among the twelve songs, ten were in French and one were in English. The Marseille's song sung in French & in English. Dijon have been disqualified because the juries won't wish to vote completly, as the rules wanted. Second Semi-Final Out of the 12 participating cities in this semi-final, 6 qualified for the Grand Final: Corse, Strasbourg, Rennes, La Rochelle, Bordeaux and Nantes. Rennes and La Rochelle qualified for their first participation. Toulouse qualified for the first time in two editions, Nantes also because they were prequalified as hosts last edition and Corse and Strasbourg qualified for the second time in a row. Nantes won this semi-final with an amount of 147 points followed by La Rochelle with 130 points and Strasbourg closing the Top 3 with 129 points. Among the twelve songs, only one were in English while the eleven others were in French. Grand Final ;Color key Winning city Runner-up Third place Dead last Thirteen cities fought to win the second French Song Contest: the six qualified cities from the first semi-final, the six from the second semi-final and the host Pau which has been prequalified following Pau’s victory last edition. Pau wins for the second time in a row with 158 points making a gap of 18 points with the runner-up Nantes which got 140 points. Grenoble ended the Top 3 while Bordeaux finished dead last with 101 points. The three same cities kept the Top 3 for the second time in a row. Category:Editions